Stand By Me
by AddisonAddekt89
Summary: This really doesn't have anything with the show currently. What if there's a side to Addison that we never knew about? Of course, the Addison we know now is always composed and handles the toughest situations without panicking. But will she keep her iron


It all began one stormy night. Baron, a large dark bay stallion of apparent Andalusian breeding, bellowed uneasily and struck the stall door with one foreleg, ears swaying left and right as his nostrils flared, displaying the blood-red insides as his eyes rolled white. The repetitive beating against the tin roof didn't ease his concern at all, not when his favorite mare was in the stall one down from his own, going into premature labor.

Pacing frantically, a breath exploded from Baron's distended nostrils as he stretched his head out to peer over the wall, but all he could see was the grey mare's crumpled form, and a deep, painful groan. At that, Baron couldn't handle it any longer. With a shrill scream, he throttled the stall door, striking it repeatedly until the wood splintered. At that point, a young Addison Montgomery pushed open the door, moving toward his stall to steady him.

"Baron!" She opened the stall door, narrowly missing a hoof to the head as the big Andalusian pivoted sharply. "Easy, easy buddy. What's the matter?"

Hearing his favorite human's voice, the dark-tipped ears pricked, his muscles taught and still quivering, but he moved to Addison's side, letting her take his muzzle into her hands as he blew a couple of short, uneasy puffs into her palm. He lifted his head and stared over toward the other stall, and Addison's breath caught in her throat the second she heard the groan of the mare.

"Oh, my God," She lay a quieting hand on the stallion's cresty neck in attempted reassurance as she raced toward the stall belonging to the older mare. "It's too soon… she has another three weeks."

The grey mare, Meyke, lay on her side in the center of the stall. Sweat broke out on her flanks in dark grey circles, sides heaving as she shuddered through another contraction. Addison raced into the barn office and dialed her boyfriend's number. Derek was in Night School at the nearby college, but his class ended about twenty minutes ago. She prayed she caught him in time.

"Hello?"

"Derek, it's me," Addison tried to catch her breath. "It's Meyke, she's going into labor. I don't know what to do, my parents are both away. I'm house-sitting… she's premature, Derek, if it's what I think it is. She's laboring too soon…"

"Whoa, Addi, slow down." Derek tried to calm his girlfriend. "Isn't she due another three weeks from now?"

"Yeah, but I heard Baron trying to tear the barn down…I come in and she's down in her stall. She's showing all the signs, Derek. Please, I can't do this by myself. I just need you here." She begged, tears filling her eyes as she glanced over her shoulder. That mare had taught Addison how to ride when she was a little girl. Now Meyke needed her, and Addison didn't know what she could do to help.

"I'll be right over. Just hang tight and call the vet." Derek said. They hung up and Addison hurried back to Meyke's stall, slowing her steps to avoid startling the mare as she slipped into the stall.

"Hey, Meykie," Addison tried to quiet her shaking voice as Meyke lifted her head, her long white mane falling down her neck with each movement in a cascade. Bits of straw stuck in it, but regardless, the mare was still as stunning as always. Like Baron, she too was Andalusian. Baron was siring her first and probably last foal.

Addison knelt in the straw beside the mare, stroking her neck and face while speaking soothingly to her. The best she could do was keep Meyke calm. Her water hadn't broken yet, but it was still clear that she was feeling labor pains.

Meyke uttered a guttural moan, her eyes rolling up toward Addison as though begging her for help. Addison took the mare's head in her lap, gently stroking her face and swollen barrel. "It's OK, baby. I won't leave you, I promise." She whispered, praying that Derek would get there quickly. She didn't know what she'd do if Meyke went into labor before he did.


End file.
